pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Kamaisel
Kamaisel is a dual-type Ground/Flying Pokemon. It evolves from Sceavel starting at level 20. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #017 Ability: Limber, Quick Feet, Hustle (Hidden Ability) Species: Wind Weasel Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form. Sex Ratio: 1M:1F Egg Groups: Field Catch Rate: 90 Height: 2'00" Weight: 25.4 lbs Maximum Experience: 1000000 Obtained EVs: 2DEF Evolves: N.A. Biology Physiology Kamaisel is fairly different from its previous evolution. Kamaisel's body is still slender and long. Its body is now an orange-brown in color with a white underbelly. It has red streaks along its back. Its head is less round than before. Its ears are short and oval shaped. Its eyes are white with dark blue irises and black pupils. Its nose is black and it has four whiskers on its muzzle. It has a curly, puffy mane-like collar on the back of its neck that is a cream color and resembles clouds. The fur on the collar goes up the back of its neck and connect to its eyebrows. Its tail also is curly and poofy, resembling clouds. It also has small tufts of this curly, puffy cloud-like fur on its forearms. It now stands on its hind legs and instead of hands, now has a single blade-like claw on each hand. It is flexible and can grasp things. These claws are silvery in color. Gender differences None. Special abilities Kamaisel can still move through tight corridors. It now also can glide and hover by catching wind currents with its mane, tail, and the fur on its arms. Its bones are hollow allowing it to do these things. It also has the ability to summon gusts of wind. Sometimes, when gliding fast enough, its claws can create blades of wind that can leave slash marks in the ground, trees, etc. Behavior Kamaisel are solitary and are mostly nocturnal. It likes to glide from tree top to tree top. Habitat Kamaisel mostly live in forests. Diet Kamaisel eat plants, fruit, and small animals. Stats Base Stats *HP: 63 *ATK: 95 *DEF: 110 *SP.ATK: 50 *SP.DEF: 32 *SPD: 80 *Total: 430 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Swords Dance *Base: Scratch *Base: Growl *Level 5: Sand-Attack *Level 9: Quick Attack *Level 13: Fury Swipes *Level 17: Bite *Level 21: Whirlwind *Level 25: Slash *Level 29: Air Cutter *Level 33: Razor Wind *Level 37: Acrobatics *Level 41: Facade *Level 45: Baton Pass *Level 49: Agility *Level 53: Night Slash *Level 57: Psycho Cut *Level 60: Hurricane By TM/HM *TM01 Hone Claws *TM02 Dragon Claw *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM26 Earthquake *TM27 Return *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM42 Facade *TM44 Rest *TM45 Attract *TM54 False Swipe *TM63 Embargo *TM65 Shadow Claw *TM67 Retaliate *TM68 Giga Impact *TM74 Gyro Ball *TM75 Swords Dance *TM81 X-Scissor *TM88 Roost *TM89 U-Turn *TM90 Substitute *HM01 Cut *HM02 Fly *HM07 Defog By breeding -- By tutoring *Covet *Seed Bomb *Rollout *Block *Last Resort *Snore *Heal Bell *Role Play *Helping Hand *Endeavor *Sleep Talk *Snatch Origin Concept Origin Kamaisel and its evolutions are based on Weasels. Kamaisel however is more specifically, based on a Yokai in Japanese mythology called the Kamaitachi. It is a weasel that can ride the wind and can cut people and things. Name Origin Kamaisel's name is a combination of Kamaitachi and Weasel. Trivia None.